Scrooge
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução participante da Semana Trowa Barton! 3x4, 1x2, pós-guerra. Trowa é arrastado por Quatre para decorarem escondidos a casa de seus amigos na esperança de ajudá-los a resolver um estranho trauma com a época do Natal.


**Scrooge**

_Por: Sunhawk_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

Fanfic traduzida participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

O Projeto iniciou-se dia 03 de novembro de 2012 e termina hoje, dia 18 de novembro de 2012.**  
**

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis da Aryam McAllyster, da Illy-chan H. Wakai e do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, (aqui no site do Fanfiction) neste período visavam focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes, suas interações com os demais e seus pontos de vistas, em roteiros em que o piloto da Semana esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e diferentes momentos da sua vida.

Assim, terminamos esta primeira etapa da grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana!

Acreditamos ter atingido o nosso objetivo, criando uma imagem mais interessante, instigante e mais tridimensional do franjudo mais querido por nós, o piloto 03 do Heavyarms, Trowa Barton.

Esperamos ter surpreendido e ter feito você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

^.~

**_Illy & Aryam_**

* * *

**Observações: **3x4, 1x2, narração em primeira pessoa: Trowa, canon, pós-guerra, problemas de comunicação entre homens, linguagem pesada (palavrões).

**N/T**: Scrooge refere-se ao personagem principal do conto _A Christmas Carol_ de Charles Dickens. É muito famoso nos países de língua inglesa e conta a história de um senhor frio e mal-humorado que odeia o Natal. Durante a noite, ele é visitado por três fantasmas, do passado, presente e futuro, e quando acorda, passa por uma transformação.

* * *

_Scrooge_

Eu amo Quatre de paixão, mesmo... mas tem dias que realmente duvido de sua sanidade. Sua fé em seus amigos é inabalável, mas às vezes seu 'coração-do-espaço' o leva a ter fé em coisas que me faz querer pedir arrego. Ou ligar para o sanatório.

Encontrar-me invadindo a casa de Heero e Duo, na semana do Natal, para ajudar o meu companheiro a 'libertar' os enfeites e distribuí-los igualmente pela casa deles... bem, digamos que não era bem o que eu imaginava estar fazendo um dia depois do Dia de Ação de Graças [1].

Dava o meu melhor para manter minhas dúvidas comigo mesmo, mas segurar uma escada furtada enquanto observava Quatre freneticamente pendurar luzes num beiral que nem era nosso, era um pouco demais. Acho que suspirei pesadamente. Pelo jeito, mais de uma vez.

—Pare de suspirar e me ajude a terminarmos isso antes do Duo chegar — comandou-me de cima. — A escada não vai para lugar nenhum.

—É o que você falou daquela pilha de caixas na garagem um segundo antes de você ser quase que soterrado por colas coloridas.

—Estou bem — afirmou irritado, ajeitando-se e dando pulinhos, parecendo que queria fazer a escada "andar" mais perto do beiral sem ter que descer. — Isso seria mais fácil se ela fosse móvel... — resmungou, confirmando minhas suspeitas.

—Só me explica mais uma vez o seu plano brilhante — suspirei, de novo, protelando a parte do largue-essa-escada-e-venha-me-ajudar. — Não vai virar uma nova tradição de fim de ano, né? Porque no ano que vem, não quero de jeito nenhum fazer isso na casa do Wufei. Ele mora no décimo andar.

Quatre bufou, olhando para mim de seu ponto alto para que eu pudesse vê-lo rodar os olhos.

—Espero que seja uma única vez e, além do mais, Wufei não tem nenhum trauma profundo com esse feriado. Não é uma tradição, é para o Duo.

—Faz favor, você não acha mesmo que algumas luzinhas e fios coloridos vão curar o ódio tão cuidadosamente cultivado de Duo por tudo que envolve o Natal — comentei, nem ao menos tentando esconder a incredulidade.

—Claro que não — fui informado. — Mas espero que a briga vá.

Eu tinha considerado em ajuda-lo a mover a escada, agora ele havia descido, mas aquela última frase me deixou confuso e só o encarei, enquanto ele arrumava-a, chacoalhando-a testando a sua estabilidade.

—Hum... que briga?

—A que Heero e Duo terão quando Duo chegar e encontrar tudo isso.

Fiquei, no mínimo, pasmo. Continuei parado, mal o vendo subir novamente e voltar a pendurar luzes.

—Deixa eu ver se entendi. Você está, deliberadamente, armando contra nossos dois melhores amigos, induzindo-os a violência doméstica no feriado? Por favor, me diga que está brincando.

—Oras, pode ter certeza que não estou esperando pela visita dos fantasmas do Natal para virem ajeitarem tudo — o loiro falou, sem perder o ritmo na decoração. — Agora, trate de trabalhar. Ainda temos guirlandas para colocar e achar lugar para as meias.

Ele parecia estável o suficiente, por isso ousei voltar a varanda para escavar pelas caixas entre a tralha cintilante.

—Você podia ligar para o Rashid se vestir de Papai Noel. Deve ser melhor do que esse seu plano absurdo.

—Você duvida de mim? — perguntou, fingindo-se abismado. — Estou chocado!

A minha risada irônica não lhe escapou e ele levantou um dedo do meio para mim.

—Sério Quatre, não vejo como fazer Heero e Duo brigarem sobre nossos dotes como decoradores vai ajudar em nada no... problema de Duo.

—A briga vai fazê-los conversar sobre o problema ao invés de continuar ignorando o elefante branco no canto da sala.

Ele soava tão seguro que deixei de remexer bolas de plástico e virei-me para ele.

—Elefante branco? — perguntei, impaciente. — Quatre, o elefante já está lá há tanto tempo que tem nome e é convidado para o jantar. Tem o seu próprio lugar na mesa e tudo. Aposto como eles compram ovos de Páscoa para ele. Precisaria de anos de terapia intensa para fazê-los admitir que haja sequer um problema. Não acho que uma briguinha vai resolver.

O loiro parou sua tarefa e abaixou-se o suficiente para colocar a cabeça debaixo do telhado para me encarar.

—É esse o ponto! Esse... esse 'elefante branco' está ficando maior do que a casa! Eles precisam parar de fingir que não está lá!

—Não chame Bessie de gordo — murmurei e mergulhei de volta nas caixas.

Houve uma pausa tão longa que voltei a olhá-lo e o encontrei sorrindo calidamente.

—Tenha fé.

Foi minha vez de bufar.

—Não te abandonei à mercê do Yuy, isso diz alguma coisa.

Ele apenas sorriu mais.

—Isso é porque ele ainda não chegou.

Ele continuou seu árduo trabalho e finalmente encontrei as gigantes meias no fundo da caixa. Vermelho e verde, deveriam ficar na porta da frente, mas decido colocá-las nas janelas laterais. Eu posso até não ter abandonado o meu parceiro... mas nem pagando eu seria o pateta esperando na frente da casa que explicaria essa bagunça para Heero quando ele chegasse. Não era ideia minha!

* * *

Foi... uma tarde longa. Duo tem mais porcarias de Natal do que uma loja de departamento. Muito estranho para um cara que supostamente odeia essa época do ano e firmemente se recusa a montar uma árvore há mais de três anos. Soube que ele fez um escoteiro chorar uma vez, quando o coitado cometeu o erro de tentar vendê-lo uma estrela de colocar no topo da árvore para o Scrooge Maxwell.

Enquanto Quatre dependurava as luzinhas e as fitas coloridas, eu achei lugar para as meias, as grinaldas e coloquei o anjo de metal no jardim. Houve um debate sobre o cervo iluminado, mas sobre as árvores retorcidas que pareciam mais molas, concordamos em vetá-las com um mero olhar.

Envolvi-me tanto em tentar ligar as luzes do chifre do cervo que perdi a noção do tempo e, a primeira pista que tive foi ouvir o bater da porta de um carro e a segunda foi o rugir horrorizado de Heero:

—Winner! Que porra é essa?!

Dou crédito ao meu loiro pelas bolas de aço... ele nem ao menos piscou.

—Heero, bem vindo! Surpresa e feliz Natal!

Preferi continuar puxando a extensão na lateral da casa. Em minha defesa, eu teria ido até lá se achasse que Heero socaria Quatre.

—Não pode ser verdade. Ficou demente?! — nunca ouvi a voz de Heero tão... aguda antes. Como será que estava a sua pressão cardíaca agora?

—Acalme-se Heero — Quatre começou e fiquei aliviado em vê-lo que tinha descido da escada e estava seguro no chão.

—Me acalmar?! — respondeu incrédulo. — Tem ideia do que vai acontecer quando o Duo ver essa merda toda?

Houve um silêncio onde Heero esperava por uma resposta ou Quatre o fez esperar uma resposta. Não sabia bem qual.

—Sim Heero, eu sei.

Acredito que não era a resposta que o nosso amigo estava esperando e o silêncio mortal que se seguiu me fez largar a tomada e sorrateiramente ir até eles. Surpreendi-me quando não encontrei Quatre no chão com Heero por cima estrangulando-o com as luzinhas.

Ao invés disso, estavam apenas se encarando. Meu loiro ostentava a sua expressão gentil e paciente, aquela que o fazia parecer tão mais sábio do que sua idade. Pessoalmente, achava isso irritante, mas outras pessoas acreditavam. Deve ter funcionando com nosso amigo porque ele caiu de joelhos, enterrou a cabeça nas mãos e grunhiu.

—Caramba, o que você fez?! — perguntou para ninguém em particular.

Como Heero não estava olhando, Quatre não se incomodou com a expressão sábia e encontrou-me para poder me mandar o dedo do meio de novo por eu ter me escondido atrás da casa. Eu sorri, mas ele me ignorou.

—Heero, está na hora de vocês pararem com isso e você sabe — ele comandou, com firmeza e usando sua voz de conselheiro. — Duo está se tornando miserável e não consigo acreditar que você aceita a situação passivamente.

Nosso amigo murmurou algo que não pude ouvir, mas parou o sermão de Quatre na hora.

—Hum, o que isso quer dizer?

Heero endireitou-se, jogando as mãos para o alto em sinal de frustração.

—Não posso fazer nada sobre essa merda de situação porque essa merda de situação é minha culpa!

Será que a minha expressão era tão confusa quanto a de Quatre? Um longo momento se seguiu, o único som era um aspirador de algum vizinho antes de Quatre conseguir falar:

—Como é?

Heero se levantou, andou alguns passos no jardim e voltou.

—Me chame de Scrooge, me chame de Grinch, pode me chamar de anticristo, eu matei o Natal!

Já ouvi falar em taquicardia causada por susto. Mas loucura? Heero deve ter tido assombro tão grande que não estava batendo bem da cachola.

Impressionei-me quando Quatre tentou se reanimar apesar de seu esquema ter tomando um rumo completamente inesperado.

—Espera — ele pediu, tentando fazer sentido da declaração bizarra. — Deixa eu entender. Você fez algo que causou o Duo passar da própria reencarnação do Papai Noel para um monstro da infelicidade do Natal?

Os ombros de Heero caíram, perdendo o seu fervor do momento da confissão. De repente não estava mais encarando Quatre nos olhos com aquele ardor, mas encarando a grama morta e esfregando a nuca.

—Talvez...

Quatre respirou lentamente, passando o olhar de Heero para mim e então para as luzes que demorou tanto para arrumar. Era enervante ver a sua fé em seus planos vacilar. Suspirei e pisei na varanda.

—Por que não entramos? — sugeri. — Faço um chocolate quente para todo mundo e você pode começar do início, Yuy.

Podia descrevê-lo apenas como... resignado.

Na mesa da cozinha, enquanto eu procurava por chaleiras, canecas e leite, Heero parecia encurralado e, peguei-o mais de uma vez virando-se para o relógio. Imaginei que ele estivesse fazendo contagem regressiva para a chegada de Duo do trabalho. Ele nos fez esperar até eu entregar as canecas e me sentar na frente dele. Ele provavelmente tentaria nos fazer esperar mais, mas já havia testado a paciência de Quatre por tempo demais.

—Vamos logo Heero, desembucha — ordenou. — O que quer dizer com 'matei o Natal'?

Nosso amigo suspirou e girou sua caneca para a alça estar no lado esquerdo. Depois de volta para o direito.

— Bem... — finalmente começou. — Vocês se lembrar com ele costumava ser, certo?

Seu tom era curiosamente vago e estranhei, mas Quatre deu o bote.

—Claro que lembro! Duo costumava amar o Natal! Ele planejava a festa o ano todo!

Papai Maxwell... Duo Noel... Duo 'Kris Kringle [2]' Maxwell... apenas alguns nomes para exemplificar. Oh sim, Duo amava o Natal e tudo que o envolvia. Juro que seu passatempo preferido do ano inteiro era fazer compras nas promoções de decoração de Natal. Ele amava as luzes e o brilho e o espírito e o clima e... a coisa toda!

Pelo menos até mais ou menos três anos atrás. Agora não se falava "Feliz Natal" para o homem sem arriscar ter sua cabeça arrancada a dente.

—Exato! — foi a resposta de Heero ao comentário com um brilho diferente no olhar. — Ele começava a planejar o próximo Natal do dia seguinte! Todo ano tinha que ser maior e melhor e... mais espalhafatoso! Não tinha fim! Tínhamos mais tranqueiras de enfeites do que qualquer loja da cidade! Todo espaço em todos os quartos extras estava entulhado! A garagem, o porão, o sótão...

—Dá um tempo, Heero — Quatre interrompeu, vendo que a conversa não estava nos levando exatamente para onde queríamos ir. — O que está dizendo? Vocês brigaram por causa do... Natal?

Heero perdeu ainda mais a sua animação, percebendo que nós não víamos o que ele achava que estava nos mostrando.

—Claro que brigamos. Os vizinhos começaram a reclamar por causa do trânsito e do barulho das pessoas que vinham ver a frente da casa.

—Não, 'pera — Quatre tentou de novo, não pegando o significado, embora eu começasse a entender. Claro, pois ele não estava comigo quando eu encontrei na garagem o globo de neve inflável com urso de tamanho real dentro vestindo um tutu forrado com lantejoulas. De acordo com a caixa, tocava duzentos e cinquenta canções natalinas. Num loop infinito.

—Droga — Heero murmurou, parecendo que queria se afogar nas profundezas de seu chocolate quente intocado. — Você está me fazendo sentir um completo babaca...

—Bem — fiz questão de oferecer o meu palpite. — Se a máscara servir...

—Não enche, Barton — rosnou e beberiquei minha caneca.

—Não foi tão ruim no início — admitiu. — Era até bonitinho. E Duo se divertia tanto. Não me incomodava e ele acabava fazendo quase todo o trabalho no fim das contas. Mas então, não sei o que aconteceu. Todo ano era maior e "melhor" e diferente. E algumas das coisas que ele trazia para casa eram tão... bregas. Nem percebi o que estava acontecendo até ser tarde demais.

Ele conseguiu soar culpado, irritado e infeliz ao mesmo tempo. Quatre e eu trocamos um olhar e foi o loiro que, por fim, fez a pergunta pertinente:

—Heero... o que você fez?

A cabeça dele caiu ainda mais e deu uma de João-sem-braço mexendo o chocolate não-tão-quente-assim mais com o dedo e colocando na boca.

—Heero... — eu pressionei e ele suspirou.

—Eu só... meio que... tentei manter as coisas sob controle — resguardou-se, olhando para Quatre por entre a franja.

O loiro, abençoado seja, finalmente começou a perder o juízo.

—Mas que porra você fez, Heero?!

Ele voltou a procurar alguma luz no fundo de sua caneca.

—Eu... zombei dele — admitiu e juro que o vi estremecer. — Não percebi de início. Só queria que ele não exagerasse tanto e acho que comecei a desdenhar de tudo. Virou quase que um jogo. Algo entre nós, ele era o espírito de festa e eu era o Scrooge. Era só... o meu papel. Mas um dia ele se irritou pra valer e agora ele virou esse... esse...

—Sabemos — informei, porque não havia mais sinônimos para Scrooge que não houvéssemos usado.

—Uau — Quatre desabafou. — Você matou mesmo o Natal.

Heero ficou irritado novamente, encarando raivosamente meu parceiro.

—É, está mortinho da Silva e muitíssimo obrigado pela bagunça na frente de casa.

—Heero! — Quatre ralhou. — Não pode deixar as coisas desse jeito! Duo está infeliz! Ele fica deprimido pra caramba todo ano! Como pode ignorar?

—Acha que não tentei? — retrucou. — Mas você conhece a peça. Ele carrega um rancor como nunca vi. Quando coloca uma coisa na cabeça, fica teimoso como uma mula. Pode esquecer!

—Você precisa conversar com ele — o loiro retornou com a ladainha, mas foi rapidamente interrompido com um rodar de olhos e um grunhido.

—Conversei até meu queixo cair! — vociferou, franzindo o cenho para a mesa. — Tentei no ano passado fazê-lo decorar e ele surtou comigo antes que eu conseguisse falar duas palavras. É um "princípio" agora e você sabe como Duo é com "princípios".

Palavras mais verdadeiras nunca foram proferidas, tinha que lhe dar crédito. Duo Maxwell tornou-se um piloto Gundam e lutou em duas guerras por causa de um "princípio". O homem tinha uma persistência implacável como nenhum outro.

—Meu Alá — Quatre murmurou. — Vocês dois tem que ser os dois seres humanos mais problemáticos que já vi. Luzinhas? Sério. Dois homens maduros que não conseguem se sentar e discutir algo tão mundano quanto mágoa? Quer saber? Que se dane. Vou embora.

—Quê? — Heero guinchou, quase derrubando sua caneca quando levantou, imitando o meu parceiro. — Não pode vir aqui, fazer essa zona e ir embora!

—Considere feito — Quatre o informou, já pegando nossos casacos no sofá. Optei por não ficar sozinho com a fera e segui o loiro.

Heero rosnou, atrás de nós.

—O que diabos esperem que eu faça quando o Duo chegar?

Quatre puxou o zíper de sua jaqueta e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e puxou um visco [3]. Colocou-o na mão de Heero.

—Ligue as luzes, deseje-lhe feliz Natal e peça desculpas.

Então meu parceiro deu meia volta e saiu pela porta da frente. Não hesitei em acompanhá-lo. Estávamos na calçada quando a culpa bateu em nele.

—Acha que deveríamos voltar e oferecê-lo nosso quarto de hóspedes... caso precise?

Ri e joguei um braço ao redor de seus ombros para guiá-lo até o carro.

—É melhor não lhe dar a opção.

Passamos pelo carrossel de renas, o sensor de movimento ligando-o numa animada versão de Bate o Sino, e Quatre suspirou.

—Ele tem uma certa razão — concedeu e recuperei minha confiança em sua sanidade.

—Acha que vão se entender? —precisei perguntar entre as luminárias em formato de velas e o Papai Noel gigante.

Ele pensou por um minuto, e sorriu daquela forma irritante, sábio-além-da-idade.

—Eles se amam. Tenho fé.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Notas de rodapé:**

**1: **_Thanksgiving Day_ é um feriado típico nos Estados Unidos (e também no Canadá) e acontece no fim de novembro. Tradicionalmente, é para agradecer e comemorar o que aconteceu de bom durante o ano, e o prato mais comum é o peru.

**2**: _Kris Kringle_ é um outro nome para _Santa Claus_ ou Papai Noel. É uma pronúncia errada do alemão, _Christkind_ (Menino Jesus) que se popularizou nos Estados Unidos por, segundo a mitologia, também entregar presentes em alguns países europeus no Natal.

**3**: Visco (_mistletoe_): na tradição natalina de alguns países do norte, quando duas pessoas se encontraram debaixo de um visco (decoração comum de Natal), devem se beijar.

* * *

**Fics participantes da Semana Trowa:**

Perfil Aryam McAllyster:

_Jornada (Aryam);_

_He Promissed (CJMarie);_

_Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring);_

_Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken);_

_Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula);_

_Nightmares (Merula);_

_Trowa's Mission (Merula);_

_Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne);_

_Scrooge (Sunhawk)_

Perfil Illy-chan H. Wakai:

_Ciclo de Memórias (Illy-chan)_

Perfil Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes:

_Bath House (Kracken);_

_Conforts (Kracken);_

_Glow (Kracken);_

_In Your Eyes (Trixie);_

_Lost Vows (Trixie);_

_Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca);_

_Pet (Trixie);_

_Rattlesnakes (Trixie);_

_Sweet Dreams (Babaca);_

_Scandal (Aryam);_

_The Best Laid Plans (Caroline);_

_Trust (Babaca)_

**A Semana Trowa Barton acabou! Todas as fics da lista já foram postadas, então é só escolher, está esperando o quê?! Vá ler!**

**E aguarde a próxima Semana do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing!**


End file.
